


One-shots In Night Vale

by GeoffrytheButtler



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Baking, Danger, Desert Bluffs, Fluffy, I have a problem, I love guys fighting, M/M, Pissed off Cecil, Science, Steve Carlsberg is not as much of a jerk as you think he is, perfect carlos - Freeform, random occurences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffrytheButtler/pseuds/GeoffrytheButtler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many one-shots, so little time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King And Lionheart

 "Listen carefully," Cecil's voice slipped past his lips, and into the microphone. "You are never safe. Welcome, to Night Vale." A quick press of a button, and the radio show's gentle theme began to play, resonating in the announcer's headphones, and into his ears. Cecil intertwined his fingers, placing his elbows on the table, and rested his chin in his hands as he began to speak.

 "Big Rico's pizza announced that it will be closing down for reconstruction for a few weeks, after a strange creature came through, and tore up the pizzeria. Big Rico said that while he didn't see the creature first hand, he's pretty sure it was scary looking. All possible witnesses to the crime are asked to please contact the sheriff, by standing outside your homes, and shouting the name of your favorite colors, backwards." The broadcast was cut short by the sudden feel of Cecil's phone buzzing, and he looked down at it with confusion.

 "I'm sorry listeners, you'll have to excuse me, I seem to be getting a call. I don't know who it could be, as everyone who has my number knows I'm doing a broadcast-" the announcer gasped, and had to hold in a squeal as he turned back to his mic. "Listeners, you can probably guess who's calling me, but I just have to say it. It's Carlos! Carlos is calling me! Listeners, you know I'm not one to answer a phone call in the middle of a broadcast, but I think we can all make an exception, just this once can't we? I mean, this is perfect, sweet Carlos we're talking about! And I'm sure it must be something important if he's calling me at this time!" Cecil smiled happily as he answered his phone, trying to steady his heart as he began to speak. "Hello?"

 "Cecil! Cecil I- augh!" Carlos' voice came out panicked and raspy, as if he had been screaming. "Carlos?" Cecil stood, his chair falling backwards and clattering, but the man didn't care. "Monster- it's- lab- help!" The noise in the background made it impossible for Cecil to hear what his lover was saying, but he made out a few words, enough to know that his perfect Carlos was in danger. "I'm sorry listeners, but I have to go, please listen to this word from our sponsors."

 Cecil rushed to get off the radio, and quickly punched the button that began the word from the sponsors. The radio announcer ran out the door of his booth, almost crashing into Dana who had arrived to see what was wrong. Cecil made it out of the broadcasting station breathless, the coif of his hair remaining as it had. The third eye in the center of his forehead pulsated a purple light, quickly, creating small flashes in his vision. His tattoos swam on his skin, wrapping around one another, moving from one place to another, and then back again. 

 Cecil didn't even bother to try his car. He knew it would be locked, and he now just realized that he had left his keys in the studio. He just took off running, dodging the other Night Vale citizens, who were all going about their daily lives. They didn't understand the true danger that was occurring in their little town. Carlos, perfect, sweet, amazing Carlos was in danger! Cecil didn't bother looking as he crossed the street, knowing that all roads were closed, on account that the Sheriff's secret police had requested that all cars be brought to the town "mechanic". 

 Cecil finally reached the lab, trying the front doors. They were locked. He swore to himself, before stepping back and closing his eyes. He pictured Carlos, being put through whatever torture that beast set its mind out to do. His eyes flashed open, which were now a light purple, the same color as his tattoos. The announcer slowly walked forward, passing through the doors with little effort. He blinked, and his eyes returned to their normal state, well, almost normal. 

 They were still filled with fear and anger, as he tried to figure out where the monster had Carlos. He heard a scream, a perfect scream that could only come from his sweet Carlos, and darted off in the direction of the sound. He came upon another glass door, but the glass was not there, instead, it had shattered inwards, scattering along the floor, and Cecil followed the trail of sticky goop to the monster. 

 It was horrifying. 

 Its teeth were long, so long that they protruded through the creature's lips, making it seem as though the pieces of flesh didn't exist. Its eyes were hollow, not black, but literally hollowed out, leaving nothing but two empty sockets, surrounded by a pile of mangled black hair, ratty and unclean, which framed a jagged face, with skin almost translucent. The skin was covered with small cuts, and some sort of substance replaced that which blood should be. The creature had three arms, but not in the usual places, one protruded from its back, another from its, what Cecil believed it to be, stomach, and the last from its leg, which was a sharp, angled mess, all its limbs looked bent and broken, as if the creature shouldn't even have been able to stand. In the hand connected to the arm from its stomach, was Carlos. Cecil swooned for a moment, calling out that sweet name like it was the last thing that would ever pass his lips. Carlos's head lolled towards the sound of Cecil's voice, his hair a mess, his body limp, and his eyes looking dull. The monster swiveled towards the voice as well, a low, animalistic growl escaping its mouth. 

 "Carlos, close your eyes!" Cecil demanded, feeling his skin beginning to stretch. The scientist gave a small nod, showing he understood, and closed his eyes. "Focus on my voice Carlos, you're safe. I'm going to protect you." The announcer soothed, before closing his eyes, and relaxing. His skin opened in places, a second one replacing it, new, smooth tentacles replacing that where his limbs should be. More found their way around his body, forming and writhing, seeming to almost dance as they escaped him. The patterns then followed; purple patterns that resembled closely the man's tattoos, but that was the only thing that still resembled Cecil. His face was gone, a head still remained, but the features were hidden beneath a thick layer of the black skin. A purple light glowed from his forehead, pulsating light, in tune with his heartbeat. "I won't let this creature hurt you anymore. It's going to be alright, my perfect sweet Carlos." His words were soothing, but his actions were not. A tentacle lashed out, snapping at the arm that held the scientist, and the beast screamed in pain, dropping Carlos down onto the lab table. 

 Carlos landed on a pile of papers, cushioning his fall a bit. Cecil wrapped a tentacle around the creature's leg, pulling it out from under it. Before the creature could react, the announcer wrapped another tentacle around its body, and then another, squeezing tightly as he pulled it closer. "I won't let you go, not just yet." The creature screeched and screamed, eye sockets beginning to pool with blood from the tightness of the hold. Cecil pulled the creature in, focusing his anger and love into his eye, the purple light beginning to pulsate even more, until it became a steady beam, focusing its power on the monster, and shining so bright, it turned it to dust. Cecil breathed a sigh of relief, letting the light flicker out. 

 "Keep your eyes closed Carlos, don't open them until I tell you." The man ordered, as he felt his skin open up once more, the tentacles sliding into his body, the black skin seeping through his pores, revealing his handsome features once more. His tattoos returned to their normal places, and settled, their movement now unnoticeable. Cecil inhaled, opening his eyes finally, to see Carlos still lying on the lab table, looking perfect as always. The announcer ran over, cupping Carlos' face with his hands, hoping for the slightest sign that he was alive. The scientist's eyes fluttered open slightly, enough to reveal the light brown that they encompassed. "Cecil?" he breathed, and the man in question smiled brightly, pressing his forehead to his lover's. "I'm here Carlos, you don't need to talk."

  "I saw-, I saw-" Carlos began, but Cecil cut him off, pressing a gentle finger to the perfect man's lips. "Shh, Carlos, you're weak, save your energy." Cecil muttered, but the scientist would not be deterred. "I saw you." The announcer's eyes flew open, and he looked down at Carlos, fear once more plaguing his handsome features. He saw, he saw me. Cecil thought, and he could already hear the words. Monster, freak, get out of here. He had ruined everything.

 "I would like to run some tests, if you wouldn't mind." Carlos' coughed, a light smile on his lips as he sat up. The radio announcer's eyes lifted to his perfect scientist's, he smiled as well. "Of course, Carlos!" Cecil said as coolly as he could, and walked to the man, picking him up like it was nothing, and walking them through the broken glass door, and into another lab.

 "So tell me Cecil," Carlos asked in his perfect voice, adjusting his glasses on his perfect nose as he fetched his clipboard. "When did this all start?"


	2. My Dessert Flour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some fluffy cooking fluff.

 "Hey Cecil! I'm back from the-" Carlos stopped midsentence as he walked into the apartment, and was immediately engulfed in a puff of white powder. It was everywhere: on the couch, on the floor, the walls, the scientist couldn't believe his eyes. 

 "Cecil?" He called again, moving over to the couch and touching the white powder, finding it had the same consistency as, "Flour?" the scientist murmured, lifting his glasses to try and clear them from the flour that had settled on them.   
He walked into the small kitchenette, and laughed. There stood Cecil, covered from head to toe in flour. "What on Earth were you doing in here?" Carlos laughed, walking over to his boyfriend and stealing the man's glasses, wiping them off on his lab coat while still chuckling. Cecil frowned, a confused look on his handsome face. "I was trying to make us something nice for dessert tonight, and I guess it didn't really turned out like I had hoped." The man sighed, wiping the flour from his forehead with the back of his hand. 

 "You think?" Carlos just smiled, and placed the glasses back on his boyfriend's face. He looked down, a bit embarrassed. "I was just trying to do something special, because you made me that pie the other night, and it was just so perfect because you know you're just so-" Cecil's talking was cut off by Carlos' lovely lips meeting his own.   
"Cecil, it's okay. I think it's adorable that you wanted to do this for me." The man smiled, and the broadcaster's eyes lit up and his mouth twisted into a goofy grin. "You think I'm adorable?" The scientist laughed, pulling Cecil close.

 "Of course I do," Carlos reached up, ruffling his lover's hair and shaking some flour loose. "You're my little Dessert flower." The scientist chuckled at his own joke, but Cecil cocked an eyebrow. "Really Carlos, even I can tell that was in bad taste." The two men laughed, before Carlos smelled something burning and rushed for the fire extinguisher to put out the fridge.


	3. Held In the Arms of Your Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos needs to take over the broadcast when Cecil disappears.

"Cecil? I brought you some-" Carlos stopped as he entered the booth of the radio station, noticing it to be empty. The booth was partially organized, besides the trash underneath the desk where the sound board lay. He looked around, thinking maybe Cecil was hiding somewhere, but the broadcaster's chair was empty, and his headphones lay on the desk. He could hear the weather, or at least, what Night Vale seemed to call the weather, playing through the headset. He heard the song end, and noticed the light above the booth's window turning red. The same one that said, ON AIR. 

Carlos felt his eyes widening as he dove at the desk, struggling to get into the chair, before setting down the coffees he held and picking up the head set. "Um, hello listeners," He began, stumbling over his words, and feeling a blush creep over him. "I'm not exactly sure wehre Cecil wandered off to, but I'm sure he'll be here soon." The scientist looked over the desk, noticing a stack of papers which seemed to be where Cecil read the news from. "Until then uh,"   
He picked up the papers, adjusting the glasses on his nose before clearing his throat. "Uh, Old woman Josie is still looking for the pranksters who filled in the hole at the old car lot, which upset her greatly." 

Carlos struggled to look for the next thing to talk about, before he heard the door open, and he looked over to see Cecil entering. He waved at the man, moving to take off the headset, but Cecil shook his head, a small smile on his lips. Carlos looked at him desprately, pointing at the soundboard, before the broadcaster made a motion with his hands for the scientist to speak. 

"Well, this is usually the point where, Cecil sort of wraps it up, so I guess that's what I'll try to do." He said, clearing his throat, and setting the papers down. "You know Night Vale, I've been here for quite some time, and maybe it's just the smell of this delicious coffee talking, or the sight of Cecil standing over there, refusing to take back over this broadcast, but I've fallen for this town. It's beauty, it's happenings, it's people, it's everything, it's entranced me. I can't help but feel simply intoxicated," He said, and he felt Cecil's arms wrap loosely around his neck, before the man placed a kiss atop his head. 

"And I have to say, I wouldn't mind feeling this way all the time. That's all for now Night Vale, so I guess, I should say good night. Good night, Night Vale," Carlos said as best he could, before hearing Cecil's deep and loving voice join him in saying, "Good night." 

~*~

 "I hope this doesn't mean you're going to try and take my job. Because I'm not sure how great of a scientist I'd be." Cecil sighed as he pulled up his sweatpants, before lying back on his bed. "And really, are you just great at everything? I mean come ooooon." The broadcater groaned, looking up at Carlos, who appeared to be hanging upside down. The scientist chuckled as he pulled on a night shirt, and turning back to his lover in bed. 

 "Cecil, that was a train wreck, I stuttered and stumbled over my words." Carlos said as he jumped into the bed, narrowly missing hitting Cecil. "I wasn't nearly as smooth and soothing as you." Cecil felt a blush turn his cheeks, and he laughed, before crawling up beside Carlos. "Well I HAVE been doing it for a while. And it is my job, sweet, perfect Carlos." The broadcater said before kissing the other man's jaw. 

"Oh but you should have heard me when I first started. Ugh," Cecil groaned again, rolling back onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. "That was awful." Carlos chuckled lightly, before pulling his lover back to his side and kissing his neck. "Well, I think all that hard work really paid off. Now, are we going to watch this movie?" He asked, and the broadcaster nodded, curling up beside his lover and switching on the televison. Tonight, they were watching "A Place In the Sun", an old classic that Carlos simply adored. And Cecil hoped he would too.


	4. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did they get here? With Cecil locking himself up in his sound booth, and Carlos sitting here, doing mindless experiments? Both of them knew how, but neither wished to repeat the horrific fight that had ensued, over that seemingly simple question.  
>  "What happened between you and Steve Carlsberg?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my sweet Cecilia.  
>  Because all your angsty headcannons are what brought me here today.
> 
> (Mentioning of Past Cecil/Steve Carlsberg)

 How did they get here? With Cecil locking himself up in his sound booth, and Carlos sitting here, doing mindless experiments? Both of them knew how, but neither wished to repeat the horrific fight that had ensued, over that seemingly simple question.

 "What happened between you and Steve Carlsberg?" Carlos thought Cecil would get whiplash, his head snapped up so quickly. The broadcaster's eyes seemed fearful for a moment, his lips parting slightly, as if going to say something, but then closing in a tight lipped smile, all previous fears having disappeared from his handsome features. "Carlos darling, why on earth would you want to know anything about that, jerk?" Cecil spoke between clenched teeth, and the scientist couldn't help but notice the tightening of his grip on his fork handle. 

 They had been enjoying a nice meal that Carlos had managed to prepare, using a few extra ingredients Cecil happened to have lying around the kitchen. Had being the key word. 

 "I was just curious, is all. I mean, whenever you talk about him you seem to be really angry. I just wanted to know why," The scientist said, pushing the broadcaster for an answer. "Why wouldn't I be angry? I mean, the guy's a total asshole!" Cecil pointed out, voice becoming more harsh with each word he spoke. 

 "Cecil!" Carlos was surprised; the other man hardly swore, and hardly ever spoke an ill word about someone, so what made Steve the exception? "He's not an asshole, I've actually talked to him and-"

 "You what?" the broadcaster stood quickly, shaking the table. "Carlos, you need to promise me that you will never speak to him again! You don't know what an awful guy he is!" 

 "Cecil, I just want to know why you think he's so bad!" Carlos said, keeping his voice at a reasonable level. To tell the truth, he was a bit frightened, he had heard Cecil fired up, but seeing it was a completely different thing. The broadcaster sighed deeply, rubbing at his eyes. The sleeves of his shirt fell, and Carlos could see the tattoos that adorned the broadcaster's body moving quickly, some even floating a bit off his skin.

 "Carlos, my heart, can we please drop it? I don't like talking about it." Cecil begged, resuming his tight lipped smile as he looked upon the man across the table. "Talk about what, Cecil? Why don't you want to talk about what happened?" Carlos pressed on again, and immediately regretted it.

 "BECAUSE I JUST DON'T CARLOS!" Cecil shouted, a sudden purple glare surrounding him and blinding the scientist for a moment. He shielded his eyes, before looking upon the broadcaster again, and gasping. His tattoos had flown off his body, and surrounded him in a faint glow, that was just breath taking. Carlos stared in wonderment, his curiosity racing. He failed to notice Cecil shaking in anger, before stalking out of the house. 

 The scientist realized what had happened, but before he could stop him, the broadcaster had slammed the door shut, leaving Carlos alone in the house, two half eaten plates of blood mushroom on the table. The scientist cleaned up the table, his appetite lost.

~*~

 Cecil ignored the insistent buzzing of his phone, continuing on with the broadcast. He only had a few more minutes left, before he would go to the weather, and would have no other choice than to answer his cell phone. He knew who it was, but he was still a little more than peeved off, and Carlos was the last person he wanted to talk to. "And now listeners, I bring you to, the weather." Cecil said softly, flipping the switch for the designated forecast, before looking at his phone. Five missed calls, four voicemails. He sighed audibly, pressing the button to his voicemail, and pressing it to his ear.

 "Cecil, it's me. Call me back." End of message one.

 "Cecil please, I'm really worried, I don't know where you are right now, just, call me. Let me know you're at least safe." End of message two.

 "This isn't funny anymore. Call me back." End of message three.

 The fourth message began with a sigh, a few beats before Carlos finally spoke. "I'm sorry." End of message four. Cecil bit his lip slightly, guilt running through him. He had made Carlos worry, his sweet Carlos... He should call back. Once the broadcast was finished, he would call.

~*~

 Carlos knocked loudly on the door, shoving his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. The temperature had dropped significantly with the setting of the sun, and there was a slight breeze. The door opened, revealing Steve Carlsberg. He looked a little more than surprised to see Carlos standing at his door step. "Carlos, what are you-" "I need to know what happened between you and Cecil." The scientist blurted, a blush tinting his cheeks slightly red.

 Steve however, remained stoic. A sigh traveled through him, before he stood aside in the doorway. "Come inside, this is going to take a while." Carlos accepted the offer, and walked into the home, sitting himself down on Steve's couch. The other man sat down across from him, his fingers laced together and elbows on his knees, looking deep in thought. Carlos waited patiently for the man to begin, neither taking their eyes off one another.

 "Cecil and I had met in Children's Survival school," Steve said, finally breaking the silence. "We were childhood friends for a while, all the way up to out freshman year of high school. It was then that I started to realize I had feelings for Cecil, and he felt the same." Carlos felt a stir of jealousy rise in him, but he just bit his tongue and nodded, waiting for Steve to continue.

 "So, we started dating. And that lasted all the way up to our junior year. And, I started to drift away from Cecil, we both had different ideas on what we wanted to do, he wanted to go into broadcasting, and, well I wanted to do other things. Cecil began to dedicate himself to his work, and I felt like I was getting pushed on the back burner. So finally I said, 'Why even bother anymore?' and broke it off with him. He was obviously furious. He called me every name in the book," The man laughed slightly at the memory, how he had been both terrified and heart broken, heartbroken over watching the boy he had cared so much about fall apart right in front of his eyes. "And I can't deny the fact that I deserved it."

 Carlos looked at Steve, a mix of anger, contempt, and understanding flowing through him. Anger fought itself through, and the scientist stood, furious. "How could you just shrug him off like that? Do you understand what you've done to him?" Carlos shouted, knowing he was being unreasonable.

 "How could I not? I was the one who broke up with him! I'm the one who has to see him almost every day! I hated myself for breaking up with him, but what else could I do?" Steve shouted back, standing as well.

 "No, you don't see, you don't see what you've really done to him, how you've really hurt him!" The scientist accused, and Steve's lips upturned in a snarl. "How the hell are you to know? You're the outsider here, not me! I was the one who dated him for three years, I'm the one who watched him grow up into the great guy he is today. I'm the one that loved him first!"

 Carlos snapped. He disconnected as soon as his fist connected with Steve's jaw, so full of rage that it knocked the man off his feet, onto the floor. The scientist swore, holding his hand as the pain pulsated through it.

 Steve remained where he was for a moment, holding the side of his face. He knew he would have a bruise there tomorrow. "Yeah, definitely deserved that too." He muttered, looking up at Carlos. The scientist avoided eye contact, and looked as if he was trying to control his breathing. "I think it's best that I leave." Carlos said, and Steve nodded, standing slowly.

 They walked to the door, Steve always remaining a few steps behind. "Carlos," Steve began, causing the scientist to look at him. "Just so you're aware, I really am happy for you and Cecil. You obviously care a lot about him, and I wish you two the best."

 "Thank you, Steve. That means a lot." Carlos said, smiling tightly. They both said good bye, and Carlos headed back to Cecil's house, hoping he would be home.

~*~

 Cecil paced back and forth around the living room, worried sick. Carlos hadn't answered his phone, and that wasn't a good sign. Carlos always answered his phone. Always! Where the heck was he? Cecil's head swiveled towards the door at the sound of the door knob turning, and he smiled wide at the sight of Carlos entering. "Carlos! Oh thank the glow cloud you're safe! I was so worried!" The broadcaster said, wrapping his arms around Carlos' neck and smothering him in kisses.

 "I'm glad you are too Cecil," Carlos said, holding his boyfriend close. "And Cecil, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you so much." The scientist apologized, pulling away from the hug, but still hanging tight onto Cecil's hands. He felt a warmth pass over his skin, and he looked down to see the tattoos on the other man's skin crawling slowly onto his own, and he smiled.

 "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I just," Cecil began, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. For once, he was at a loss for words. "It's alright, I understand." The scientist said, kissing his lover lightly. Cecil returned the gesture, bringing one hand up to tangle his fingers with Carlos' dark curls, soft and luscious beneath his hand.

 There were no more words spoken that night, only shared kisses, soft and lovely as they basked in the light coming from the strange lights above the Arby's, and they were happy.

 And it was, neat.


	5. Mistaken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the weather." Kevin grinned, with sharp teeth gleaming maroon blood that dripped from his gums. He switched from the broadcast onto the weather, just in time for him to notice the loud pounding at his door. He looked over as the door was kicked in, and his deep, soulless eyes widened as his eyes fell onto Diego.

 "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the weather." Kevin grinned, with sharp teeth gleaming maroon blood that dripped from his gums. He switched from the broadcast onto the weather, just in time for him to notice the loud pounding at his door. He looked over as the door was kicked in, and his deep, soulless eyes widened as his eyes fell onto Diego. His chest heaved with exhaustion from the force he had exerted on the door. He sported a lab coat, the badge of Night Vale on his left breast pocket.

 Kevin could only stare in silence as Diego looked over, his eyes filled with fury before he raised some sort of blunt object, connecting it with the side of Kevin's head. The announcer was knocked to the floor, but he never took his eyes off his Diego.

 "Where the hell is Cecil?" Diego yelled, picking up Kevin by the shirt collar, their faces only inches apart. "Diego..." Kevin whispered, reaching out to hug his boyfriend. "I thought you were dead! I missed you so much!" 

 Diego cried out in surprise, letting go and once more swinging the object, which Kevin had now recognized as a pipe, at the side of the man's head. "Don't you fucking touch me you bastard! I want to know what you did with my boyfriend! Cecil! Where is he?" The handsome man yelled, and Kevin's face twisted in confusion. "Diego, my love, why would you ever want to know where that awful, traitorous-"

 Another blow.

 "Don't you dare talk about him like that! Now either you tell me where he is, or I'll bash your skull in you disgusting piece of..." Diego didn't finish; or maybe Kevin had just stopped listening. Kevin looked through the blood dripping down into his eyes up at the man he loved. Slowly, he began to realize, that this was not the man he loved. He listened carefully, to the voice that belonged to the face, and knew, this was not Diego. But they looked so much alike, how could it not be? The premature gray at his temples, the perfectly tanned skin, teeth like a military graveyard.

 But that voice.

 It was the only thing that was different. The only tell tale sign. "Answer me!" The man yelled, but Kevin shook his head. "Go." the announcer warned, and the man looked at him, still angry and slightly confused. "No! Not until you tell me where Cecil is!" He raised the object again, poised to strike. "I don't know where he is, but I do know that if you don't get out of here now, you won't ever find out." Kevin responded, looking down at the blood that had pooled from him. The man lowered his arm, and said nothing before he turned around and took off. Kevin stood again, slowly, before going back to his chair, his head throbbing as he spoke into the microphone, masking his voice as he spoke, keeping it steady despite the blood dripping from his gashes, mixing with his tears, and finally getting lost in the blood of the Shauns.


	6. The Most Important Meal of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Burrs inspired story.   
> ~*~
> 
> Food wasn't enough to keep him in Night Vale.
> 
> Food wasn't enough to make someone belong.
> 
> And apparently loving someone as much as Cecil loved Carlos wasn't enough either.
> 
> (Inspired by the show "Pushing Daisies")

 Cecil looked down at the cell phone in his hands, looking so delicate. He gripped it tight, watching as tears fell down onto the touch screen. He had just listened to Carlos's voicemail, and he missed his scientist already. He wasn't a part of Night Vale, he had said. But it was something that Cecil had already been aware of. He had always known. He hated the fact, but it was true. It was the reason Carlos couldn't feel Cecil touch his face on their first date. It was impossible for them to touch. Citizens of Night Vale couldn't touch outsiders, and outsiders could only touch the citizens if they had some part of Night Vale in them.

 That's why Cecil had made it to be such a point that Carlos eat at Big Rico's Pizza once a week. Maybe Cecil couldn't touch Carlos, but at least Carlos could touch Cecil. He could pretend, for a little while, that Carlos belonged there, with him. But the fact was always there- Cecil could never initiate a touch. He knew what happened with the Apache Tracker. He had run in to save Carlos, and paid the price. The Apache Tracker had broken the rules, he had been tainted. And he paid the price with his life.

 Cecil hated it.

 He hated the fact that he was bound to this town, unable to touch the man he loved, all because he had allowed Carlos to skimp out on breakfast. "Cecil, I can't, I have a lot of stuff to do today, and my team needs me to go down to the lab as soon as possible." Carlos explained, throwing all his supplies in his bag. "But Carlos, I worked really hard on this breakfast!" Cecil huffed, still holding a skillet of sausages in his one hand, and a spatula in the other. "I know, and I appreciate it, but I really have to go." The scientist stressed, throwing his tan over-the-shoulder bag on, and moving past Cecil. The announcer's tattoos moved quickly over his body, some seeming to vibrate. It was a signal, one that Carlos should have picked up on. Cecil was nervous.

 "B-but Carlos! Can't you just eat one sausage! It's your favorite!" Cecil said, chasing down the man and trying to step in front of him. "Cecil I can't, I promise I'll get some lunch later, but I have to go! I'll talk to you later! Have a great day!" He called, running out the door. The announcer watched him go, tattoos swimming over his body, and grip tightening around the skillet. He watched the man he loved go, and if he had known it was the last time he would see him, as in, really see him, he would have said the words that Carlos had said to him. He maybe could have protected him, kept him around for just a little longer.

 But it was a stupid thought.

 Food wasn't enough to keep him in Night Vale.

 Food wasn't enough to make someone belong.

 And apparently loving someone as much as Cecil loved Carlos wasn't enough either.


	7. Carlos Needs Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU inspired by none other than Burrs, in which Cecil is an eye doctor, and Carlos needs glasses.

  
"Ah, yes I'm here for an appointment with a Dr. Cecil Palmer?" 

 Cecil's head shot up at the sound of his name, and his eyes fell upon one of the most handsome men he had ever seen. Before the receptionist could even speak, Cecil was already up and at his newest client's side. Admiring his naturally tan skin, caramel eyes, and teeth like a military graveyard, the doctor had fallen hard. 

 "Uh, hello, I'm Carlos, you must be Dr. Palmer." The handsome man said, holding out a hand that was covered in the same flawless skin as the rest of him. 

"Please, call me Cecil." Cecil shook the man's hand, using both of his. He held on for a moment longer than necessary, just loving the feel of Carlos' hand in his own.

"Ahem, Dr. Pal-" 

"Cecil-" 

"Ah, yes, Cecil, shouldn't we be getting to the appointment?" 

"Right! Right! The appointment! Come with me, I'll show you to the eye examination room. Dana! No calls, please!" Called the doctor to his receptionist, who nodded politely, smiling at Carlos as the two disappeared behind the door of Cecil's office. "So Carlos, what seems to be the issue?" Cecil asked as he motioned for Carlos to sit in the examination chair, while the man took a seat himself in a rolling chair nearby, setting his chin in his hands and staring dreamily up at his patient.

"Well you see Doc- Cecil, I'm a scientist, and it seems that I have a little bit of trouble seeing, or so my colleagues say. They think I might need glasses, and so, that's why I came here to see you. They think I need glasses, but I think they're just being ridiculous." Carlos explained. Cecil listened intently the whole time, swooning a bit at the way Carlos said his name. 

"Glasses you say? Well I'm sure that we can help you with that little issue in no time!" The doctor stood quickly, walking over to the chart on the wall, turning off the lights and turning on the screen, before coming back over and placing the object used to make seeing easier over Carlos' eyes. "Now, please read me each letter on the lines before you, until you can read no further."  
Carlos muttered something about this being a breeze, but when he couldn't read past the second line, in either eye, Cecil knew there was an issue. "Alright well, that was, certainly not as bad as it could have been." Muttered Cecil, making the necessary notations on his clipboard. 

"I'm fine right? I don't need glasses?" Carlos asked, shifting as if he were about to get up. 

"Uh, actually Carlos, you do need glasses. It's pretty surprising that you haven't noticed that you have some pretty bad eyesight before, I mean, did you drive yourself here?" The doctor said as he stood in front of Carlos, not wanting him to get up. 

"Well, no, I got a ride." 

"Oh thank goodness. Sit back down, I'm going to get you fitted for some glasses!" Within the hour, Cecil had Carlos' diagnosis, and he helped extensively with picking out the perfect frames. Once the man was finished, he was cashed out, given a date to pick up his frames, and able to leave.

"Oh, Carlos! Do make sure you call me when you get home! I want to make sure you're safe!" Cecil called from his office. The man in question nodded, pausing at the door a moment. 

"I will, and just to give me an incentive to, why don't you and I set up something for dinner sometime, you know, so you can check my eyes again?" 

"Well I don't see what dinner would have to do with me giving you an eye examination dear Carlos, I mean you should simply just- oh, oh! Oh yes, please do!" Cecil said excitedly, finally catching on. 

Carlos smiled, causing Cecil to swoon again, before he went on his way. The doctor held in a squeal, before closing his office door and cheering, jumping around the room. Dana just smiled and shook her head, going back to her work.


End file.
